yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei and Trudge's Impound Duel
" 12: " " }} Yusei and Trudge's Impound Duel was a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Tetsu Trudge, which took place in the Impound Center as Yusei tried to get his Duel Runner back. Events Prior events After leaving the Facility, Yusei Fudo follows Bolt Tanner's instructions and goes to the store Bootleg, followed by two of Rex Goodwin's special forces. Upon arriving he takes a seat at the bar and asks the barkeep for a glass of milk, and shows him Giant Ushi Oni and asks for Blister. The Barkeep asks him if the men that followed him in are looking for Blister as well, and tells Yusei to leave, but tells him Yusei won't find Blister but the latter will find the former. After having his milk, he tanks the barkeep for the milk. As Yusei leaves the men try to corner him, he's saved by a rider who picks him up. The rider introduces himself as Blister, who also blocks the tracking signal from Yusei's criminal mark. At Blister's apartment, Blister tells Yusei he's a Jack of All Trades, he'll get Yusei anything and not to worry about payment since Tanner paid him in advance. Yusei tells him he needs to get his runner back and he has a shocked expression. Blister prepares a fake id for Yusei and pinpoints the location of his runner. As he does so, Yusei notices a picture of Blister when he was younger and another person, and a damaged "Machina Sniper". When Yusei asked Blister if he was a duelist, Blister gets angry and tells him not to touch other people's things. Unknown to Yusei, Tetsu Trudge has kept tabs on him, even though he was ordered to leave Yusei alone by his superiors. After everything has been set up, Yusei manages to infiltrate the building and after closing time Yusei heads to the location of his Duel Runner. After finding it, searchlights come on. As it turns out, Trudge had setup an ambush for Yusei knowing he'll come for his runner and threatens Yusei by having the guards arrest him and take him back to the Facility. Yusei manages to get back into his runner and rushes off. Trudge is in hot pursuit and activates the Duel Mode on his runner, activating Duel Mode on Yusei's runner, and the duel proceeds. The Duel Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Trudge Trudge draws "Search Striker". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Trudge's SPC: 0 → 1). Trudge then Normal Summons "Search Striker" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Search Striker" attacks and destroys "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Trudge Sets a card. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod", "Urgent Tuning", "Junk Synchron", "Synchro Strike" and "Sonic Chick". Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Trudge's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his Graveyard (800/800) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. However, Trudge activates his face-down "Discord Counter" to return "Junk Warrior" to Yusei's Extra Deck and Special Summon "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) from Yusei's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position as well as forbid Yusei from summoning any monsters until the End Phase of his next turn. Turn 4: Trudge Trudge draws "Pursuit Chaser". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Trudge's SPC: 2 → 3). Trudge then Normal Summons "Pursuit Chaser" (1400/600) in Attack Position. "Pursuit Chaser" attacks and destroys "Quillbolt Hedgehog". The effect of "Pursuit Chaser" then activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3500). "Search Striker" attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron". Trudge Sets a card. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws "Confusion Chaff". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Trudge's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei sets "Confusion Chaff". Turn 6: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Trudge's SPC: 4 → 5). Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" to target "Search Striker" and increase its ATK by 100 for each Speed Counter he has ("Search Striker": 1600 → 2100/1200). "Search Striker" then attacks directly (Yusei 3500 → 1400). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 3). "Pursuit Chaser" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Confusion Chaff" to forcibly conduct battle between "Pursuit Chaser" and "Search Striker" instead. "Search Striker" then destroys "Pursuit Chaser" (Trudge 4000 → 3300). Trudge Sets a card. On Trudge's End Phase, the effect of "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" expires ("Search Striker": 2100 → 1600/1200). Turn 7: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod", "Urgent Tuning", "Speed Warrior", "Synchro Strike" and "Sonic Chick". Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Trudge's SPC: 5 → 6). Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Trudge activates his face-down "Power Bind" to decrease the ATK of "Speed Warrior" to 0 ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 0/400) until Yusei's next Standby Phase and forbid it from attacking this turn. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod" to target "Speed Warrior" and inflict its original ATK as damage to Trudge (Trudge 3300 → 2400). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 8: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Trudge's SPC: 6 → 7). "Search Striker" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Trudge activates his face-down "Final Countdown". While this card is face-up, Trudge can't activate any Spells or Traps and he can only set one Spell or Trap Card during his turn. During his Main Phase, Trudge can send this card and all set Spell/Trap cards he controls to the Graveyard to inflict damage to Yusei and the damage will depend on the number of cards sent to the Graveyard this way. If Trudge sends two Spell/Traps this way, he can inflict 500 damage to Yusei. If he sends three this way, he can inflict 1500 damage to Yusei. If he sends four this way, he can inflict 3000 damage to Yusei. Trudge sets a card. Trudge has the intention of activating the second effect of "Final Countdown" to inflict 1500 damage to Yusei. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Trudge's SPC: 7 → 8). At the same time, the effect of "Power Bind" expires ("Speed Warrior": 0 → 900/400). Yusei switches "Speed Warrior" to Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Healing Wave Generator" (800/1600) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Healing Wave Generator" to target "Speed Warrior" and increase his LP by 200, as "Speed Warrior" is Level 2 (Yusei 1400 → 1600). Yusei sets two cards. Turn 10: Trudge ".]] Trudge draws "Torapart". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Trudge's SPC: 8 → 9). Trudge Normal Summons "Torapart" (600/600) in Attack Position. Trudge then tunes "Search Striker" with "Torapart" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Torapart" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of "Goyo Guardian", none of Yusei's Trap Cards can be activated when "Goyo Guardian" attacks until the end of the Damage Step. "Goyo Guardian" attacks "Healing Wave Generator". Yusei tries to activate his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in response, but is forbidden from doing so due to the granted effect of "Goyo Guardian". "Goyo Guardian" then destroys "Healing Wave Generator". Trudge activates the effect of "Goyo Guardian" to Special Summon "Healing Wave Generator" (800/1600) from Yusei's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Trudge then activates the effect of "Healing Wave Generator" by targeting "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge 2400 → 3000). Trudge then sets a card ("Broken Blocker"). Trudge intends to set another Spell/Trap face-down during his next turn and activate the second effect of "Final Countdown" to inflict 3000 damage to Yusei. Turn 11: Yusei Yusei draws "Turbo Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Trudge's SPC: 9 → 10). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Attack Position. "Turbo Synchron" attacks "Healing Wave Generator", The attack fails (Yusei 1600 → 100) and Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 7). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Turbo Synchron" to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to allow himself to Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase. Yusei then tunes "Sonic Chick", "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Speed Warrior" with "Turbo Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" was removed from the field, it is removed from play. "Turbo Warrior" attacks "Goyo Guardian". Yusei activates the first effect of "Turbo Warrior" to halve the ATK of "Goyo Guardian" until the end of the Damage Step ("Goyo Guardian": 2800 → 1400/2000). He then activates his face-down "Synchro Strike" to increase the ATK of "Turbo Warrior" by 500 for each monster used for the Synchro Summon of it ("Turbo Warrior": 2500 → 4500). "Turbo Warrior" then destroys "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge 3000 → 0). Aftermath As Trudge's runner is about to die out, he charges into Yusei to make sure he goes down with him, but Blister intercepts Trudge and urges Yusei to keep going. Sector Security prepare to ambush him but Yusei plows through them, but not before getting electrocuted. Elsewhere, a girl senses somthing while she is duelling her twin and heads outside. Yusei manages to escape but collapses right outside the twins' apartment, and they find him unconscious. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel. References * Category:Duels